


Undeterred

by 221b_hound



Series: The Million Word Festival [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas Party, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Platonic Kissing, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does not approve of this mistletoe nonsense. Though he will make exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeterred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Margy).



> Margy prompted "An Unkissed Christmas story: How about mistletoe...and someone not John attempting to kiss Sherlock under it. Or vice versa."

Sherlock plucked the sprig of mistletoe from the doorway.

‘Spoilsport,’ the tipsy receptionist protested, ‘You’re being an arse.’

‘Yes. But an _unkissed_ arse, which is my point.’

She giggled. ‘I’ll kiss your arse instead if you like. It’s _lovely_.’

Sherlock heaved a sigh from the depths of his fed-up soul, crushed the mistletoe in his fist and stalked away to find Molly and Greg. He brandished the squashed plastic at them.

‘This whole mistletoe business shouldn’t be tolerated. I don’t have to permit kissing because I happen to pause in the doorway.’

‘Not if you don’t want to,’ agreed Greg, also tipsy. ‘But here!’ Greg guided Sherlock’s hand until it hovered over Molly’s head. She giggled. With a goofy grin, Greg dropped a kiss on her lips.

Sherlock sighed another tortured sigh. Greg giggled, pushed Sherlock’s hand over Sherlock’s own head, puckered up and gave Sherlock a smacking kiss on the lips. Sherlock allowed it, with a raised eyebrow.

‘Good thing I’m not the jealous type,’ said a voice at Sherlock’s elbow.

Sherlock frowned at the mistletoe; at his husband; then displayed the offending item. John raised an eyebrow. Sherlock dangled the mistletoe over John’s head instead. He bent to kiss John, who gathered Sherlock in his arms, and they kissed soft and sweet at the Christmas party at St Bart’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the [Unkissed](http://archiveofourown.org/series/62565) universe. Sherlock is grey-sexual. He and John successfully negotiate their relationship/marriage and their differing sexual needs and deal with cases and their own difficult histories.


End file.
